


Союзники

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk





	Союзники

За годы работы в Сенате Палпатин встречал в коридорах много странного. Но вот джедая, который насколько погрузился в свои мысли, что не замечает снующей вокруг него толпы, видел впервые. Любопытство не позволило просто пройти мимо.

— Рыцарь Кеноби? – позвал Палпатин. – Интересное место вы нашли для медитации.

Кеноби вздрогнул и недоуменно уставился на канцлера. Сообразив наконец, кто перед ним, он залился краской и торопливо поклонился:

— Простите, канцлер. Я сопровождал магистра Винду. — Кеноби покрутил головой по сторонам и смущенно добавил: — Он, наверное, уже ушел. Что-то я задумался.

— И какие же думы беспокоят молодого рыцаря-джедая? — с улыбкой спросил Палпатин.

Кеноби замялся, но ответил честно:

— Я размышлял об Энакине.

— Энакин Скайуокер, — кивнул Палпатин. — Вы стали его наставником, я помню. И как идут дела у вашего юного подопечного? 

Он ожидал услышать формально-нейтральный ответ в стиле «все хорошо, спасибо, что спросили», возможно, сдобренный некоторыми подробностями жизни падавана. Но Кеноби посмотрел на него с каким-то загнанным выражением в глазах и выдохнул: 

— Я не справляюсь.

Палпатин поднял брови. Такое признание порядком его удивило.

— Почему вы так думаете? — спросил он. — Энакин вас не слушается?

— Нет, — мотнул головой джедай. — То есть не слушается, конечно, но дело в другом. Он мне не верит. И, Сила, его можно понять! Учитывая, как к нему относится Совет...

Кеноби оборвал сам себя и снова покраснел.

— Простите, канцлер. Я не должен был...

— Нет, отчего же, — задумчиво проговорил Палпатин. — Я с большим удовольствием продолжу беседу. Давайте только найдем более удобное место, чем коридоры Сената.

Они устроились в небольшом личном кабинете Палпатина. В отличие от огромного официального кабинета, здесь обстановка располагала к доверительным беседам.

— И все же я уверен, что вы просто слишком строги к себе, Оби-Ван – могу я называть вас так? — сказал Палпатин, разливая чай. — Уверен, магистр Йода не разделяет ваши сомнения. Ведь я прав?

— Я... — Кеноби не отрывал взгляда от чашки, которую сжимал в руках. — Я не говорил об этом с магистром Йодой. Ни с кем не говорил.

Все интереснее и интереснее.

— Почему же? — ласково спросил Палпатин.

— Они не хотели учить Энакина, — прошептал Кеноби. – Они согласились тогда только из уважения к Квай-Гону. Если я не справлюсь... Если его заберут у меня... Я боюсь, они...

— Отправят Энакина домой? — подсказал Палпанин.

— Домой? — невесело усмехнулся Кеноби. — Если бы. Джедаи не возвращаются домой, канцлер. Его отправят в Агрокорпус.

Палпатин нахмурился:

— Боюсь, я недостаточно разбираюсь в терминологии джедаев, Оби-Ван.

— Туда отправляют детей, которых никто не выбрал в падаваны. Слишком слабые в Силе или слишком своевольные, или агрессивные... — Кеноби отставил в сторону нетронутую чашку. – Не подумайте ничего ужасного — выращивать растения, помогать целителям. Но для Энакина оказаться там будет катастрофой. 

Палпатин кивнул. Для него, конечно, это катастрофой не станет, но весьма существенно нарушит тщательно продуманные планы.

— Такого нельзя допустить, Оби-Ван. Давайте вместе подумаем, как можно завоевать доверие мальчика. Уверен, пусть не сразу, но у вас все получится.

Кеноби улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла кривоватой:

— Не думал, что мне придется еще раз пройти этот путь, но с другой стороны.

— Вы не доверяли рыцарю Джинну? — удивился Палпатин.

— Наоборот, — вздохнул Кеноби. — Квай-Гон не верил мне. Я долго бегал за ним, убеждая взять меня в ученики. Но тогда, по крайней мере, я знал, что все делаю правильно. А сейчас…

— Оби-Ван, — прервал его Палпатин, — вам не приходило в голову, что наладить контакт с мальчиком было бы проще вне Храма? На каком-нибудь задании? Один на один, без надзора Совета.

— Не приходило?! — возмутился Кеноби. — Да я все полгода твержу об этом! Но Совет считает, что Энакину рано участвовать в заданиях, и хоть об стенку бейся.

— Думаю, с этим я мог бы помочь, — улыбнулся Палпатин. — Я подберу подходящее задание и смогу убедить Совет, что отправиться на него должны именно вы.

Кеноби вспыхнул от радости, но тут же сник:

— Но ведь Совет поймет, что я… ну… нажаловался вам. 

Палпатин не мог не улыбнуться такой трогательной наивности:

— Я не обладаю вашей Силой, но у политиков свои умения. Уверен, я смогу убедить Совет, что это их собственная идея.

— Благодарю вас, канцлер. — Кеноби вскочил на ноги и порывисто поклонился. — Ваша помощь бесценна.

— Оставьте эти церемонии, Оби-Ван, — отмахнулся Палпатин. — Мы с вами союзники на долге годы. Мы оба хотим помочь юному Скайуокеру стать выдающимся джедаем.

О том, что после этого им предстоит стать смертельными врагами, Палпатин деликатно умолчал.


End file.
